Los Gemelos de el Bosque
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: Había dos gemelos de cabellos plateados perdidos en un bosque. Uno de ellos llamados Ciel, buscaban a su madre. Pero, un demonio termino encontrándolos primero. Elizabeth sabía que nunca debió adentrarse a aquel lugar. (Sebastián/Ciel)
1. 1

-Relatos-

.

-Los Gemelos del Bosque-

.

.

.

La pequeña vivía en un pueblo pequeño. Los pastizales siempre verdosos y el lugar lejano de todo. Los árboles rodeando algunas áreas. La pequeña acostumbrar a dar una caminata alrededor de una parte con algunos pequeños árboles.

En ese día en particular la niebla de aquel campo cubría levemente algunos árboles. La chica simplemente observaba y continuaba su caminata. Sus pequeñas botas tocando los altos pastizales.

Se comenzó a aburrir después de algunos veinte minutos de recorrido. De su cabeza salió la gran idea de adentrarse un poco más hacia donde unos pequeños árboles cubrían largas rocas donde algunos animales habitaban bajo suelo. Quería una pequeña aventura. Sabía que lo peor que encontraría sería algún roedor enojado.

La rubia dio un giro y se adentró a los árboles que cubrían unas dos largas rocas donde salían pequeñas flores moradas que parecían consumir al rocoso objeto. Después de todo había encontrado algo interesante.

-Que bonitas.- toco con sus palmas algunas de las flores. Pero al poco tiempo de haberlo echo se estremeció.

Giró y a lo lejos observó como la niebla cubría una figura oscura que alzaba la cabeza de un lado para otro. Como una madre buscando sus pequeños desesperada. Se movía rápidamente y le era difícil de saber qué animal.

Miró como se alejaba. La pequeña sonrío al saber que cerca podría haber algún pequeño animal que podía tomar a casa y mostrar a su madre. No tardó en ir en busca de la cría que aquel animal extraño había perdido.

Se acercó a más rocas y notaba que la niebla se estaba desvaneciendo. Se apuró en su busca. Tendría que ser ella la primera en encontrar si no quería enfrentarse a una madre furiosa.

-Ah ah...No hay nada...- se quejó la rubia. -sera mejor...¿eh?-

Pauso sus palabras al escuchar pequeños quejidos que escuchaba. La rubia trepó rápidamente unas rocas para tener un mejor punto para poder observar más terreno.

Fijo su mirada a unas pequeñas rocas que eran cubiertas de maleza. Ahí la nieve poco a poco despejo lo que se escondía. Y de ahí mismo se volvían a escuchar pequeños quejidos. Como si llamaran por alguien.

Sus ojos pudieron por fin ver. Ahí se encontraban dos pequeñas criaturas. No era el tipo de bebés que había esperado. Pero algo más, interesante.

¿Duendes? Había sido su primera impresión. Aquellos pequeños vestían lo que parecían gigantes abrigos de lana que cubrían sus cuerpos. Ambos tenían orejas como un tipo de venado, sus pies descalzos. Pero, parecía como no les molestara el caminar así.

-Mama...mama...-

Ambos llamaban al mismo tiempo. Elizabeth solo se quedaba observando algo entusiasmada y triste. Los pequeños gemelos se apegaban el uno con el otro. Llamaban con desespero a su madre. No sabía si sería buena idea el acercarse.

Dio algunos pasos hacia ellos. Cuidadosa de no ser visible ante ellos. La poca niebla le ayudaba. No tardó en detenerse cuando miro a una alta criatura acercarse rápidamente hacia los gemelos.

-Diablos...- rápidamente se acostó en el pasto. Su madre le había ganado.

Miró como la alta figura rodeaba a los gemelos. Ambos pequeños callados en un silencio que poco a poco comenzó a perturbar a Elizabeth. Y supo el por qué cuando aquella criatura mostró su rostro.

Destapó su cabeza y retiro poco a poco el manto cenizo que cubría su rostro. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, los ojos rojos intensamente observando a los pequeños. Alzaba su mano para tocar la cabeza de uno de los gemelos. Ahí la chica noto las largas e filosas uñas. Sus cuernos como los de un chivo, oscuros e intidantes.

Los gemelos se alejaban poco a poco, o al menos uno de ellos se alejaba. El otro gemelo parecía querer desafiar a la larga criatura.

La criatura pauso y abrió su boca para reír. Elizabeth tembló.

-Ah, por fin encuentro a mi pequeño.- Su voz era dulce, pero algo letal se podía notar en su tono de hablar. - Tu madre es tan descuidada. Trató de timar me. Escondiendo lo que me había prometido, un nuevo alimento. Así que ven mi pequeño.-

Elizabeth comenzó a temblar. Su furia y tristeza apoderándose al ver todo. Se decidió ir a interferir. Más una vez más lo que vio la hizo pausar.

Un gemelo se acercó. Alzo sus manos, pidiendo a aquella cosa que lo tomará en su regazo. El otro que estaba temblando de miedo jalo de el abrigo de su hermano. Desesperado por detenerlo.

-¡Ciel no te atrevas! ¡No!-

-Suelta.-

La alta figura se agachó y tomo al pequeño llamado Ciel. Elizabeth notó una herida en su ojo derecho. El ser no tardó en lamer la horrenda herida. La piel y ojo poco a poco borrando aquella marca. El chico parpadeo y miro al ser con sorpresa.

-Buscas a quien te hizo esto...¿ no es así ?- dijo el ser. -Un trato con un demonio de bosque no se rompe muy fácil. ¿Qué ofrecerás a cambio? Tú madre me prometió que sería mi alimento. Busco algo más entretenido que eso,así que tú dime...-

El chico se aferró y murmuró algo que Elizabeth escucho claramente. Ciel no volteo ni soltó el cuello de aquel ser. Su gemelo calladamente observó como la creatura tapaba su cabeza de nuevo e cubría a su hermano con su oscuro manto. Sonrío y acaricio la cabeza de el pequeño.

-Cuidare de el. No te preocupes...- la malicia de su voz y su sonrisa inocente no taparon ninguna de la crueldad de sus palabras. - Tu madre perderá más que un hijo. También, perderá la cordura cuando vea a mi nueva pareja...-

Fingía consolar y así retiró su mano de los cabellos grises de aquel pequeño. Sus garras aferrándose a su nueva víctima.

Elizabeth observó como la figura se desaparecia rápidamente entre la neblina. Poco a poco retirándose de ahí. Dejando a un desamparado hermano que gritaba por su gemelo. Sus lágrimas derramándose sin parar. Elizabeth soltando unas pocas de sus propias lágrimas. Aún callada e impotente.

Se había quedado un rato más. En cuanto escucho una dulce voz llamando por su hijo la pequeña se alegró al saber que por fin el chico se había encontrado con su madre. La dama abrazo a su hijo. Más lo que pasó después rompió algo dentro de Elizabeth.

La madre noto que faltaba alguien. Llamaba desesperada entre gritos y una cara llena de lágrimas. Su llanto continuo, pero la pequeña no quiso escuchar más y se paró lentamente. Corriendo hacia su casa. El gris cielo acompañándola hasta que por fin cansada y rendida de adentro a su habitación.

Había buscado una aventura. Y se había encontrado con una.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

No se. Eh estado escuchando historias de hadas etc. Por una rara razón me dieron ganas de escribir esto... Escribiré mini historias que me lleguen ala cabeza aquí.

Si tienen algo como de un tipo de hadas o algo mitológico que quieran que tal vez escriba pueden decir.


	2. El Cuervo y Su Cría

-Relató -

-El Cuervo y su Cría-

.

.

.

Era el retoño de un ángel. Parecía que había sido abandonó a su suerte. La pequeña criatura caminaba entre los pastizales de aquel campo donde se sembraba maíz.

El cuervo aleteo sus alas. Sus días eran aburridos últimamente, el encontrar tan interesante criatura le llenaba de satisfacción. Alzo vuelo hacia un árbol más cercano. Movió su cabeza para poder observar mejor al pequeño quien seguía explorando a su alrededor.

Negar la gran diferencia de ambas criaturas sería una idiotez. Aquel abandonado desprendía una radiante aura blanca a su alrededor. En los talones de sus pies salían dos pequeñas alas que movía cuando parecía desprender una emoción. Pero lo que le era de más interés a aquella criatura era la pequeña cosa radiante que brilla con gran esplendor sobre su cabeza. Le impacientaba él no poder tocar aquel extraño aro.

Por su parte la cría de ángel buscaba a su alrededor algún alimento. Poco sabía de qué era lo que debía comer. Lamentable de haber buscado en tal territorio tan triste y gris solo se daba el lujo de explorar. Ignorando los peligros que pudiese encontrar.

Del chico dio un salto de susto. Una traviesa criatura le había pasado sobre su aureola. Se cubrió con las manos y tembloroso miro como aquella ave oscura daba círculos. El cuervo volvió a atacar. Más esta vez el chico solo descubrió sus manos y observaba al ave.

La ave dejo de atacar después de unos dos minutos. El chico simplemente observaba como aquella cosa se había situado en uno de las mazorcas. Comenzó a chillar mientras lo miraba a él. Los movimientos de su cabeza tratando de llamar su atención. El joven solo se le quedaba viendo. Confuso y nada más había notado el cuervo.

La ave se preparó para un largo vuelo. Sabía dónde había unas vallas donde a veces era suertudo de comer. Seguía cantando para dejar saber a la pequeña cría que estaría de regreso.

El Cuervo después de el largo viaje regreso. El pequeño aún sentado en el pasto seco, rodeado de mazorcas viejas. El cautelosamente se acercó al pequeño, los ojos azules mirando como el pajarraco negro dejaba unas extrañas frutas cerca de él.

El pequeño escucho al ave chillar. Poco a poco el joven se acercó y tomo las vallas. Oliéndolas y después consumió muy lento una por una. La ave revoloteo sus alas en aprobación.

Y así hasta el anochecer aquella ave le había traído suficientes vallas para consumir. La pequeña cria comenzó poco a poco a tener confianza. El pájaro cuidadoso de no hacer algo que le provocase temor.

-ah...-

Fue el primer sonido que escucho de el ángel. Miraba curioso las alas de el cuervo, entusiasmado miro a las pequeñas alas de sus talones. Curioso el cuervo movió sus alas, mientras el chico imitaba los movimientos. El cuervo seguía sus aleteos. El chico parándose lentamente. Comenzó a dar leves brincos, tal como el cuervo. Las pequeñas alas de sus talones moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

La ave miro como la cría de ángel daba brincos alrededor de él. Comenzando una danza. El brillo que emanaba poco a poco más brillante. El cuervo quieto comenzó a notar que el el chico se había cansado.

El pájaro dio unos cuantos pasos. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Más noto como el pequeño se levantaba. A cada paso que el pájaro daba el pequeño le seguía.

El cuervo chillo.

-Papa...- fue la respuesta que le dio al ave. Moviendo sus pequeñas alas que tenía en los pies.

El cuervo revoleteaba sus alas. Sorprendido de que aquella cría le confundirse con su padre. Vaya problema que se había metido. Más el cuervo dejó que el joven le siguiese hasta unos arbustos frondosos. Ahí se adentró en las ramas. El joven le siguió y el cuervo comenzó a preparar lo que sería la cama de su nueva cría.

La ave lo escondía en los arbustos. Cuidadoso de que ninguna criatura lo pudiese encontrar. Llevaba comida. El pequeño comenzaba a crecer. Y con el sus alas.

.

.

.

El era consumidor de almas. Se le era conocido por eso.

El pequeño conocía a la criatura que se había adentrado a los arbustos donde el cuervo lo había escondido. Las largas uñas de el demonio se clavaron en su cuello.

-los caídos no pueden quedarse aquí...no en un lugar como la tierra pequeño...-sonrío, sus colmillos clavándose en sus pequeñas manos. -Lastima que mi mascota te allá escondido...-

Lo último que el pequeño recordó antes de que fuese consumido fue a un pájaro negro volando y chillando a lo lejos.

.

.

.

El cuervo encontró a cría.

Sus pequeños ojos cerrados. Las pequeñas manos marcadas con moretones. Había intentado pelear contra el atacante. El pájaro llamaba a su cría. Jalaba los cabellos grises, más ¿cómo podía responder su cría? Si su corazón se le había arrancado de el pecho. Consumido por la criatura que era el dueño de el Cuervo.

El ave era mensajero de males acontecimientos. Por qué el había sido la primera criatura terrestre en perder a su cría. El mensajero de la muerte.

.

.

.

.

Meh...no se siempre termino matando o perjudicando a Ciel. La verdad no sabia como terminarla. Bueno ya que...

Decidi hacer mini one-shots. Solo diré que se basarán en paranormal etc.


End file.
